


The Grey Warden Alice Theraden

by Moonbunny81



Series: Lyrium Heart: The story of Alice [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbunny81/pseuds/Moonbunny81
Summary: The beginning of the blight and Aedan Cousland and Alice Theraden must find a way to stop it, and hopefully survive.





	1. Chapter 1

Morning in Highever Castle always had a rhythm, today, however was very different. Word had made its way from the south that darkspawn had been seen in large numbers. It was as if everyone was holding their breath waiting for word that there greatest fear was real.  
The Blight, those two words brought fear and tension to all the people of Ferelden all except one. “What’s a Blight?” Alice questioned as she knocked her arrow and pulled the string back.  
“Andraste’s tits Alice, how do you not know what a Blight is?” Aedan Cousland stood behind her with an expression of true surprise. Alice smirked as she released the arrow and they both watched as it hit dead center of the practice target.  
“Consider me an uneducated ruffian, my great Lord Cousland,” she teased with an over exaggerated bow.  
“You are not uneducated and your most definitely not a ruffian.” Aedan’s brows furrowed as he watched his friend. With a sigh he began to explain, “A Blight is when the darkspawn from the deep roads are lead to the surface by an Archdemon. There main purpose is to kill and spread the Blight. The sole purpose of the Grey Wardens is to stop that from happening. No, really how do you not know this?”  
“Unlike you, I was not educated with the Chant of Light as a centerpiece.” Alice slowly made her way to the target to gather her arrows. “So it wasn’t something that was harped on. It might of been mentioned during my history lessons, but I was most likely not listening. History was never my strongest subject.”  
“I am always surprised by you, what courses where your strongest?” Aedan questioned as they both started heading towards the kitchens to grab breakfast.  
“Well I did always like languages, and Fade theory,” She replied with a small smirk. “I was very lucky to be able to grasp languages quickly.”  
“Yeah, well you do impress Aldous when.. Did you say Fade theory?” Aedan grabbed Alice by the arm and spun her around so that they were facing each other. “Why in the Maker’s name did you learn Fade theory?” Alice just shrugged and slipped out of his grasp.  
“Come on, if we don’t hurry Nan won’t give us anything.” She called behind her.

Even after a year at Highever Castle, Alice Theraden was still a mystery to everyone around her. She had gained a position in the Highever Guard by impressing Teyrn Bryce Cousland at a archery competition in Amaranthine Port, where she had not only won but had a flawless score. All that was really known was that before coming to Ferelden she spent two years as a sailor traveling from the Venefication Sea to the Waking Sea. She quickly showed that she was well educated and wasn’t easily intimidated by rank or class. One of the many reasons Alice had endeared herself to the Cousland family. Especially to the youngest of the Cousland sons, Aedan. If she wasn’t on duty she would be with him telling tale’s of her time at sea or practicing in the courtyard. Over the last year Aedan had grown to trust and confide in they young woman. 

“Hey, Nan. Do you have any breakfast left for the two of us?” Adean called out as the two entered the kitchen. “We’ve been working up an appetite.” The older woman turned to the young man with a scowl on her face. “And where have the two of you been, breakfast was served already. Don’t think that you can waltz in here and be served when ever you like.”  
“Come on Nan, we were practicing archery and lost track of time.” Aedan replied with a glowing smile. Under her breath Alice remarked, “More like I practiced and you watched.”  
With a huff Nan tossed a loaf of bread at them and shooed them out of the kitchen. “See I have her wrapped around my little pinky,” Aedan said around a mouth full of bread.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short but it really should of been added to the last chapter.

Bryce Cousland paced is office, the fear had turned real, they were facing a Blight. “Bryce, is something bothering you?” a voice echoed across the room. Standing at the doorway was Eleanor, even after all of the years they had been together she could still take his breath away. “It seems that the rummers of a Blight were right.” He lifted the letter to show her, “I am to gather troops and head to Ostagar, there is a fortress there that we will be gathering at.”   
“Oh, Bryce,” Eleanor embraced her husband as the fear and dread overwhelmed her. “What are we going to do?”   
“Continue on, my love, it's all we can do,” Bryce whispered.

 

Aedan stood at the foot of his bed glaring down at a shield. The shield was finely crafted and held the Cousland family seal, a laurel wreath set with a blue background. “It’s quite lovely,” Aedan quickly looked beside him to see Alice standing with a soft smile. “When did you get it?” she questioned.   
“My father just gave it to me. He said I would need it if I am to protect Highever in his absence,” he answered returning the glare back towards the object. “I don’t see why I must stay, I should be going with Father not Fergus. He has a family as well as being the next in line. Shouldn’t he be the one staying behind and defending Highever?” His voice began to raise as his aggravation at being left behind became apparent. Alice slowly moved to stand in front of him holding his face in her hands. “He wouldn’t of given this responsibility to you if he didn’t think you worthy, it is not something that you should take lightly. Your father and brother will be facing true evil and to know that you will be keeping there home safe will give them comfort.” Aedan took her hands in his, looking deep into her bottle green eyes. In that moment Alice was very aware of how little distance was between them. He slowly raised her hands to his lips and gently kissed them never taking his eyes from her. “How easily you can remind me I am not a child anymore,” he whispered.  
A loud knock broke the stillness of the room, looking behind him Aedan could see one of the servants standing in the doorway. “I am sorry sara Cousland but the Tyrn wishes to speak with you. He is waiting with in the Main Hall.” With a heavy sigh Aedan let her hands go and turned to leave. Stopping at the door without turning he asked, “will you be staying behind?” The question felt as if it had far more meaning, glancing down she simply replied, “If I can.”   
As Alice made her way into the hall she was stopped by the same servant. “Her Ladyship wishes to speak with you in the library.”


End file.
